A company may use customer contact or call centers to provide customer service for their products and/or services. The contact center system may use multiple communication systems such as Unified Communication as a Service (UCaaS) and an Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) system, for example. An automatic call distributor in ACD systems is a telephony device that distributes incoming call center calls to a group of agents within an organization. Similarly, (UCaaS) is cloud delivery mechanism for enterprise communications. The desktop or workstation of each call center agent may include multiple monitors, displays, telephones, or communication devices connected to these multiple communication systems for communicating with the agent at a single desktop, for example.
When the agent may be on a UCaaS-based customer call, the agent may not be able to answer an incoming call over the ACD system, and vice versa. Suppose, for example, an agent for a medical company has two telephones on his desktop: one from a platform using ACD and another from a UCaaS platform. The agent is on a call over the UCaaS platform when there is an incoming emergency call over the ACD platform. Since the agent is on the first call, he will not answer the second emergency call. If the two systems were synchronized regarding the unavailable status of the agent, the second call would be routed to a second agent.
Thus, there may be a need in the art for a method and system for detecting the agent availability status and synchronizing that status of the agent between multiple communication systems so as to reduce inconsistent workflows, operational disruption or a bad user experience.